The Wizard of Ooo
by music.movies.heart
Summary: It all starts when Fionna gets knocked unconscious in a rather embarrassing manner. Soon she is catapulted into a place with similar people, but everything else is totally new and unknown. How will she get back home? Just as importantly, why is the Ice Queen so fascinated by her rabbit hat?
1. Chapter 1

_MMH: I tried to hold it in, I really did. But when you get super excited for something you can't help but share it. This is my new story *insert little cheer here*! Like Finn's Seven Deadly Sins this won't have a real time schedule and I'll update whenever I feel like it. This will also have a really light feeling to it; no real heavy issues to deal with or nothing! What a relief *laughs* Enjoy!_

* * *

I grabbed a tiny bell from my bedside table and rang it for the umpteenth time that day. For the first time since I was a baby I was terribly, unbearably, miserably sick. It must have happened when the Ice Queen froze me in a block of ice for a few hours about three days ago. In my sickly state my sister had been kind enough to give me her old collar bell since I couldn't speak above a whisper, but I could tell she was quickly regretting that decision. I hadn't intended to abuse the privilege of my sister waiting on me hand and foot, but there wasn't much I could do for myself since I was completely bed-ridden for the past few days.

My hair had not been brushed, I had not taken a shower, I don't even think I had managed to keep any food in my stomach without barfing it back up. _Curse that Ice Queen. Imma get her back so bad._

"Caaaaaake…" I croaked out. "Caaaaaaake…"

"WHAT?!" she almost screamed as she burst through our bedroom door. She had been running up and down the stairs all day and I'm sure her feet ached since she hadn't had a chance to sit down.

"Can I have some more tissues?" I pleaded as I pathetically tried to reach for the box of tissues that had fallen onto the floor thanks to my previous sneezing fit. Her whole posture changed as her shoulders slumped and her face fell into a sympathizing smile.

"Sure thing, baby…" She strolled over and scooped up the box before handing the thing to me and I snatched it like it was a gift from above.

"Sorry I'm running you ragged." I apologized as I patted the side of the bed, indicating for her to sit down. Cake sighed with relief and took the spot by my side. After blowing my nose, I tossed the tissue onto the floor. I could tell my sister was fixing to scold me for my disgusting behavior so I gently sat up and took one of her paws into my hands as a distraction. I gently massaged her feet and she purred in delight.

"It's fine." She hummed and shut her eyes as she gently leaned over my legs. I did feel rather guilty that I was bothering her so much, but I knew that if Cake was sick, she'd be doing the exact same thing to me. "The guys want to stop by." I gasped and dropped her paw in horror. The Flame Prince, PG, and Marshall Lee were coming to see me while I was sick?

"No! They can't see me like this! Marshall will make jokes the entire time about how weak I am, Gumball will insist he bring the best doctors the Candy Kingdom has, and FP…" I had managed to squeak out before my voice failed entirely. My cheeks burned even more than they had been from my temperature. My relationship with the Flame Prince had just started and I hated to think how he'd react to a sick… girlfriend. "I just don't want any of them to drop in. I'll be better in a few days."

"They miss you so you need to swallow your pride. I'm sure the company will do you some good. Besides, maybe they'll be willing to baby you so I can take a break." She chuckled. We heard a rapping at the door before we could discuss it further and Cake shot up excitedly. "Ooh! They're here!" she squealed and ran downstairs before I could stop her. _No!_

"No no no no no no!" I cried and I threw the heavy blankets off as best as I could and leapt out of the bed. However my foot caught in a wrinkle of the comforter and I felt myself falling to the ground. It was then that I felt my face smash against the cold wooden floor and everything went black.

* * *

_Oh dear it seems that Fionna is quite the klutz when she's sick, huh? For those who know the story, who do you think will be who when she reaches Oz (er, Oz-like version of Ooo)?_


	2. Chapter 2

_MMH: Yeah, here I am. I'm sorry for the long wait. Blah blah blah insert explanation here. If you really want to know check my profile. On to the story! Don't forget to favorite and review!_

* * *

My forehead ached when I regained consciousness and warily I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing the wooden ceiling of my room I was greeted with the bright blue sky. Confused and quite surprised, I sat up and looked around. I was completely surrounded by tiny houses. The brick walls were plastered with pastel pinks and purples and the small windows were lined with light green shutters. I noticed that the tallest buildings did not go past my knee as I pulled them to my chest.

I searched around looking for my tree house but found no such luck. Only blue sky, green pasture, and a model village surrounded me. Instead of my pajamas I found that I was wearing my normal adventuring outfit. _How odd_. My backpack was nowhere to be found either. Where was I? A comfortable feeling of fur rubbed against my forearm and I turned to my left to see my sister. Smiling I pulled her into a hug, happy to see such a friendly face in an unfamiliar place.

"Cake, are you alright?" I said.

"_Meow_." She purred and I pulled away from her suddenly, startled by the weird noise that came from her mouth. It was normal for cats to meow, but not Cake. Cake never meowed. She talked. Cake's blue eyes stared at me with innocent curiosity but she did not try to say anything else. Instead she began to lick the back of my hand and I dropped her in surprise.

"What?" I gasped. Cake glared up at me and hissed, clearly not pleased that I dropped her so suddenly. A dull murmuring erupted around us and the murmuring became a loud chorus of squeaks as a horde of small, cute creatures emptied out of the homes and buildings and circled around me and my cat. The tiny people lined up as four small men carried a comparatively-giant throne carrying what seemed to be the leader of the cute, tiny people. Cake, assuming one of the cute creatures to be a chew toy, took one in her mouth and bit down. Thankfully, instead of crying out in pain he only squeaked.

"Cake! You spit him out!" I cried and stuck out my hand with as much authority as I could muster. Reluctantly Cake dropped the cute creature into my palm and I placed him gently back onto the ground. A squeaky trumpet prevented me from scolding her any further and the two of us turned towards the mass of tiny creatures once more.

"You've squashed the Ice Witch's henchman! You're our hero!" What appeared to be the leader of the fluffy peeps cried. He stepped off of his throne and began his way towards me. Wondering what the thing meant I looked down to see what I was sitting on. Below my butt I just managed to pick out a tiny yellow foot flapping around frantically in the grass. It was a penguin.

"Ohhh, poor penguin." I quickly got up off of the small animal. He let out a gasp for air and I felt rather bad for sitting on him. As an apology I stuck out my hand and tickled its flipper lovingly. The penguin looked up at me angrily, but let out a happy chirp when he realized I meant no real harm.

"No! Not 'poor penguin'. That horrible creature has been tormenting our village for years!" One of the cute citizens shouted at me and I stopped my tickling quite suddenly. Cake and I looked at each other skeptically and though she could not speak I knew we were thinking the same thing. _Yeah right._

"Just what are you, anyway?" I asked as I crouched down brought my face really close to the leader. He wore a pale pink cape and carried a yellow scepter. Taking a step forward he jabbed the scepter down with power.

"I am the King of the Cuties!" He declared confidently and puffed out his chest with pride.

"Awww." I cooed before I could think. The king deflated and sighed grumpily, upset that I had emasculated him in front of all his people. The penguin stood up from my side and all the cuties shuddered with fear. He let out a loud quack and began to waddle towards the horde which dispersed into all directions. The penguin continued to shuffle after some, flapping his fins all the way. It was pretty adorable.

Without warning a roar of thunder echoed around us. I looked around to see that the sky had darkened and a blue figure followed by a trail of snow was shooting towards us.

"The Ice Queen?!" I cried. The mob of cuties ran back into their homes and slammed their tiny doors and shudders shut. Only their king dared to stay outside. However he decided to cower behind my calf for protection.

"No. She's the Ice Witch of the South!" He studdered. The penguin briefly looked towards the Ice Witch as she landed in front of me before waddling towards the nearest home and began pecking at it with his beak. The woman's icy blue eyes shot daggers at me.

"You!" The Ice Witch pointed a pale blue finger at me and I immediately reached behind me for my sword, but found nothing. _Oh right. No bag._ "You stole my hat!" She seethed.

"Beg pardon?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Those ears! They're mine." The Ice Witch balled her fists with rage and stomped her foot.

"What?" I instinctively put my hand on my head and rubbed my furry rabbit ears. "I've had this hat ever since I was a kid."

"Give it back to me right now or I'll—" Before she could finish she looked above my head with surprise. Confused, I looked up and saw a white, puffy cloud in the shape of a car floating down towards me. I stepped back just before the cloud car touched the ground and opened up to reveal a lumpy, purple cloud. It was the Lumpy Space Prince! However, his mustache was gone and on top of his head was a crown and in his hand was a wand. It might have been my imagination but somehow his lumps looked more… feminine.

"LSP? Why are you a girl?" I cried, my face contorted into horror. He, _she_, turned to me and put her hands on her hips.

"What the lump do you mean why am I a girl? I'm lumping gorgeous!" Though his gender had changed, LSP's personality was still the same.

"Be gone Cloud Princess! She's got what's mine and I'll freeze her into a popsicle if I have to." The Ice Witch hissed as her hands became enveloped in an icy mist. LSP turned towards the woman and folded her arms defiantly, clearly not intimidated.

"Uh-uh, girlfriend! I protect the people of Ooo. If you think you can harm this poor, defenseless, ugly pink thing you've got another thing coming!" LSP pointed a finger towards me and everyone turned to me.

"I'm not ugly." I grumbled.

"You can't protect her forever! I'll get you my pretty and you're little kitty too. Gunter!" The Ice Witch barked and the penguin stopped chasing the cuties and waddled over to her side. An ice bolt shot from her palm to the ground and erupted into a fog of frost. Once the cloud disappeared both the woman and the penguin were gone.

"Well that was odd." I said and Cake meowed in response. I could imagine her saying _"No more than usual"_.

"I need to get home and get Cake talkin' again. Do you know who can help?" I looked towards my purple savior and she shrugged.

"You should ask the Great Cosmic Owl." LSP offered as she twirled her wand lazily.

"But he only appears in death dreams."

"Not true! He lives in the Crystal City. All you have to do is follow that dirt path and it's a straight shot." The Cutie King piped up and beamed as he pointed to a path that started right at the edge of the tiny town, happy to be of help.

"Great! Hey LSP, you've got a car. Why don't you just—" I hadn't even had a chance to finish my sentence before I heard a door slam and I turned to see the cloud car float away with LSP inside. _Gee, thanks. _I huffed grumpily and turned towards the cuties and my non-speaking sister. "Alright fluffy dudes I guess I'll be off. C'mon Cake." I nodded my head towards the path and began walking.

* * *

_I bet you didn't expect LSP to appear here, huh? For those that know the story you know that Dorothy first meets the Scarecrow. Which of Fionna's friends do you think will play the Scarecrow? Don't forget to favorite if you like it and review no matter what!_


End file.
